Drink You Away
by docsangel
Summary: When Zara loves someone, she loves hard. What happens when the person she loves is in love with someone else? Will she continue to put them first or will she put herself first for a change?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being the Mayan Princess I grew up in the clubhouse and I'm pretty close to all of the guys. They are my family. Always will be. I would do anything for my family. Like, right now, I am sitting in a truck, between Coco and Angel, headed to meet up with Adelita and the Rebels to help deliver supplies to them all because Angel asked me to help. So, now I get one phone call and I'm sitting between these two, headed to help someone just because my family asked. But that's the thing, I could call any of these guys at any time and they would drop everything to be there. That's just how this family works. Coco is my best friend. We've been friends since he was a prospect, the same time Angel was a prospect and Coco and I tell each other everything. He tells me about his time in the military and about his kids. He tells me about his mom and I know about his daughter Letti that just recently came to live with him. I also kept Letti occupied while he killed his mom and buried her in the desert. You know, cause that's what best friends do. That being said, he knows about Taza not really being my father, about him adopting me when I was three. He knows about me being in love with one of his brothers. He knows all my secrets and I know all of his. Sitting in the truck, I have my head laying on Coco's shoulder, waiting on us to get to the campsite to unload the supplies so that we can get back for the party tonight.

We finally pull up to the campsite and we all get out of the truck. I walk to the back of the truck and help Coco get the bags of supplies out and hand them to Gilly and the Prospect and help carry them to the tent while Angel talks to Adelita. Once we get all the bags into the tent, we walk over to Angel and Adelita and they are still talking. "Just let me know if you need anything else mi dulce." he says and I feel Coco put his hand on the small of my back. I lean over and whisper "I'll be in the truck." He nods and I head to the truck and get in the back seat. I can see the guys and see Angel lean over and kiss her cheek. Fucking perfect. A few minutes later the guys are getting into the truck and Angel looks at me confused when he sees me in the back. I always sit next to him.

We head back to the tunnel and back to the other truck and when we get in it, I go to get in the back but Gilly stops me. "I'll ride in the back." Gilly says. I get in the front seat and just look out the passenger window and don't say anything all the way to my house. I go to get out and Angel grabs my hand. "You okay Princessa?" he asks concerned. "Yeah. Just tired." I say. "You want me to pick you up for the party tonight?" Angel asks. "That's okay. Have fun guys. I'm just gonna try to get some sleep." I say as I get out of the truck and head to my front door, not even looking back.

The guys get back to the clubhouse and when they get out of the truck, Angel asks Coco "Can we talk?" Coco nods and they walk over to the side. "Is Zara okay?" Angel asks. "Yeah. Just hasn't been feeling good lately. Think she just not sleeping." Coco tells him, covering for me like he always does. "Yeah. Okay. Maybe I'll go by and check on her in the morning." Angel says. "Yeah. Just let her rest tonight." Coco says and Angel just nods.

The next morning, I am sitting on the couch with my coffee when I hear a bike pull up. I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Angel standing there. I move to the side and let him in before heading to the kitchen to get more coffee. "Want a cup?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah. Thanks." he says. We take our coffee and sit on the couch and he asks "Are you okay?" I nod my head and say "I'm fine Angel. Just haven't been sleeping. I promise I'm okay." I tell him. "Come here." he says. I move over next to him and he pulls me into his side and kisses the top of my head. "You know we all love you right?" he asks. "I know. I love you guys too but like I said, I just haven't been sleeping." I say. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks. "Nothing to talk about. Just insomnia." I tell him as I sit up next to him. He moves his arm from around me to putting his hand on my thigh like he always does. He's always touching me somehow. A couple of minutes later, his phone rings. "Yeah...I'm over here now...we'll meet you there." he says before ending the call. I get up and head to my room to get dressed. I know what that call was about. Meeting Adelita again.

Ten minutes later, we head out to his bike and head to meet the guys to head to the campsite...again. I'm really starting to hate these trips. Getting off the back of Angel's bike, Coco looks at me and I just shake my head no. We get in the truck and EZ is driving with Gilly in the passenger seat. I am in the back, in the middle between Angel and Coco. I lean my head on Coco's shoulder and feel Angel put his hand on my thigh. I just stare straight ahead out the front windshield. We get to the tunnel, and go to get out of the truck when Angel reaches his hand out to help me out. "I got it." I tell him and he lowers his hand and looks at me confused. We head down the hill and EZ walks over to help me down and I take his hand as I start to slide down the hill a little. We get through the tunnel and head to the other truck. Getting in, Angel gets in the back beside me and once we get going, he leans over and whispers "Are we okay?" I put my hand on his on my thigh and whisper "Yes Novio. We're okay." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles before looking back out the window. I don't know how much longer I can handle this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We pull up to the campsite and we go to get out of the truck and this time I let Angel help me out. "You good?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. We walk up and see one of the other women holding a baby. "Hola Adelita." Angel says as he kisses her cheek. When he pulls away her hand caresses his cheek and I have to look away. They talk for a minute and she's telling us that she has a plan to take down Miguel Galindo. I look at her and say "You took his son?" She looks at me and says "Yes. His son is the one thing we all know he would give up everything for." she tells me and I just nod. She looks back at Angel and pulls him to the side and I see them talking. She leans up and kisses his cheek and they head back over to us. They walk up to us and she says "I have a plan to take down Galindo but I won't let the child be hurt. He will be safe." she says and I look and see her hand reach over and take Angel's. I can't do this shit anymore.

After talking to Adelita, we get in the truck and I let everyone get in and tell Gilly "I want up front." He nods and gets in the back with Coco and Angel. I spend the entire trip back to the other truck just looking out the window. We get to the tunnel and head through and I still haven't said a word. We get to the other truck and Angel says "Sit with me." I nod and get in the back with him and Gilly. I feel him put his hand on my thigh and it takes everything in me to not let the tears start falling. I just look out the front window on autopilot. We get back to Angel's bike and I ask Coco "Can you take me home?" He nods and Angel looks at me hurt. I walk over and kiss his cheek and say "I just need to talk to Coco. Be safe novio." I say before getting on the back of Coco's bike and we take off. Before we even get out of sight, the tears start falling. By the time we get to my driveway, I am all but sobbing. Coco gets off the bike and just puts his arms around me and lets me cry. When I get myself together, I get off the bike and we head inside.

Walking into the house, I tell him "I can't do this anymore." He looks at me but doesn't say anything. Just waits for me to continue. Hell, he knows me better than I know myself sometimes. "Any idiot can see he's in love with her. And her. She's using a baby as a fucking bargaining chip and he's so caught up in her that he doesn't see how wrong that is." I say as I start to pace and again, Coco just sits there. "I can't go on anymore trips. I'll still help get what you need but I can't make the trip anymore." I tell him. "You know you can't do that. You do and he will know something's up." he says and I look at him and say "Your point?" I ask. "Look, I know it sucks but eventually he will see what you're doing." he tells me. "And what's that?" I ask. "You sit and listen to him talk all the time about how everyone in his life chooses his brother over him. But you. You choose him over everything else. You choose him every time and eventually he will see that." he tells me. "No he won't. All he sees is her." I say sadly as I sit down on the couch next to him. "I give up." I tell him as the tears start to fall again. "Look, just take a couple of days and get your head right. We have to be back at the campsite in a couple of days." he tells me and I nod, knowing I won't stop going just so I can spend time with Angel.

Coco leaves and I am sitting in bed, with a tub of ice cream watching a movie when my phone rings. "Hola." I say, seeing that it's Angel. "We're having a party and you're not here. You okay?" he asks. "I'm fine Angel. Just sitting here binge watching Netflix." I tell him. "Want some company?" he asks. Deciding I'll take whatever I can get, I say "Yeah. Come on over." I hear a knock on the door and when I open it, Angel is standing there with his phone to his ear. "You were already here?" I ask. "Wanted to check on you." he says as he puts his phone in his pocket. I move to the couch and tell him to get comfortable while I turn the movie off in the bedroom and move back to the living room. "Ice cream?" he asks knowing I only eat it when things are getting to me. "Dinner." I tell him and he shakes his head. "Want to order something?" he asks and I shake my head no. I sit on the couch and he takes my hand and pulls me into his side. I lay my head against his chest as we watch the movie and feel myself dozing off.

Waking up the next morning, I am laying on the couch with my head on his chest and the blanket that I keep on the back of the couch is over us. His arms are around me and I just lay there, awake. I start to get up and he pulls me closer and says "Go back to sleep." I get up and say "Can't. Got things to do." I tell him before heading to the kitchen for coffee. He follows me in there. "You okay?" he asks. "I really wish you would stop asking me that." I say. "I keep asking hoping you'll give me an honest answer." I look down at my coffee and say "Angel, I just have so much shit bouncing around in my head and I don't know what to make of it." I say. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your head." he tells me and I shake my head no. "This is something I have to figure out on my own." I tell him. All of a sudden his phone rings and I roll my eyes. "Yeah...I'll head that way now." he tells them before ending the call. "Club calls." I say and he nods. He walks over and cups my face before kissing my forehead. "I'll check on you later Bebita." he says before walking out the door.

That afternoon, Coco walks in my front door. "Get dressed." he says and I look at him confused. "You've barely been out of the house other than to go to the campsite. You need to get out for the night. Already have you a dorm set up. Come on." he says. I do as he says and pack an overnight bag. Getting to the clubhouse, I take my bag to my dorm and sit at the bar with Coco. "What can I get you Zara?" the girl behind the bar asks. "Jack on the rocks." I say and she pours me a glass of Jack. I take the glass and down the drink. "Keep them coming please." I say and she nods as she refills my glass. I down the next glass and then the next before asking for the bottle. She gives me the bottle and I head outside to the picnic tables by the cage. There's a fight going on between Riz and Creeper and I just sit there and watch. "This your way of working through shit?" Angel asks as he takes the seat next to me. "Nah. This is my way of getting drunk enough to pass out and finally make my brain shut off so I can get some sleep." I tell him. "I'm worried about you Bebita." he says. "Well, don't be. We heading out in the morning?" I ask and he nods. "I'll be ready." I say as I get up and walk over to the cage, bottle in hand and start cheering Creeper on, leaving Angel sitting on the table watching me.

I finish off the bottle and start to walk back inside and start to stumble. I lose my footing and feel a pair of hands catch me. Looking up it's Angel. Of course it's Angel. "Let's get you to bed Princessa." he says as he picks me up and I don't fight him. I feel the bottle being taken from my hand and hear Bishop ask "She drunk?" but I don't hear the answer because my eyes are so heavy, everything else just fades out. I feel myself being put in a bed and start to mumble about not being good enough. "Not good enough for who Bebita?" Angel asks as he covers me up. "Doesn't matter." I say as I drift off to sleep. Angel walks out of my dorm, confused and goes to find Coco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel walks out to the main room and sees Coco talking to Gilly. "Man, can I get a minute?" Angel asks and Coco follows him outside. "What's going on with Zara man? First she's here getting drunk as fuck when she rarely ever drinks and then when I put her to bed she's mumbling something about not being good enough. Good enough for who?" he asks. "That's something you need to talk to her about Angel." Coco says. "I try. I keep asking her if she's okay and she just keeps telling me she's fine. I know she's not. I know something's going on and you're the only one that she tells everything to. What's going on with her?" he asks again. "Look, she's got a lot of shit on her mind. I'll talk to her and see if I can't help her sort it out." Coco says and Angel says "Yeah. Okay." but isn't happy that he's not getting the answers he wants.

The next morning, I get up and shower. I get dressed and head out to the main room and see my dad walk up. "You want to tell me what that was all about last night?" he asks. "I haven't been sleeping. Insomnia's bad again so I figured that if I got drunk enough, I'd pass out and be able to sleep." I tell him. "It work?" he asks. "I got a little sleep. Still could have slept longer but got shit to do today." I tell him. "I don't know if I want you driving if you're not sleeping." He tells me. "I'm not. Coco is driving me." I tell him and he looks at me and then Coco as he walks up and says "Cage not bike." Coco nods and says "That's the plan." I kiss my dad's cheek and say "See you later. Te amo Papi." I say. "Te amo mija." he says as I walk out the door. I get into Coco's car and see EZ, Gilly and Angel in the backseat.

We drive to where the tunnel is and get out. We head down the hill to the tunnel and Angel takes my hand to help me. When we get to the bottom of the hill, he lets go and we head into the tunnel. Once on the other side, we get into the truck and I am, again, in the back with Angel and Coco and Angel puts his hand on my thigh. I look at Coco and he raises his brow a little to ask if I'm okay and I just nod slightly. "How do you do that?" Gilly asks. "What?" I ask. "You two have a conversation without even speaking?" he asks. "Coco's my best friend. We know each other better than we know ourselves. We've just always been like that." I say. We're quiet the rest of the ride. I feel Angel take my hand and lace his fingers with mine and kiss my knuckles and it takes everything in my not to pull my hand away from him. This shit is fucking with my head.

We get to the campsite and like every other trip before, I have to stand there and watch Angel and Adelita interact like they always do. "We'll see you soon mi dulce." he says and she leans up and kisses his lips softly this time and I lose it. "I'm not feeling so good. I'll be in the truck." I say to Coco. Angel looks at me and asks "You okay?" I nod and head to the truck. Sitting in the passenger seat, Gilly drives while Angel, EZ and Coco are in the back. I look out the window and feel a tear start to fall. We get back to the tunnel and we all get out and I head straight into the tunnel. Once we are all inside, Angel grabs my hand and tells the others "Go ahead. I need to talk to Zara." They nod and head on their way. "What's wrong and don't tell me nothing. I saw you wiping tears away. Why are you crying mi dulce?" he asks. "Don't call me that. Don't worry about it Angel. Don't concern you." I tell him as I try to walk away but he stops me and pins me to the wall. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong." he says. I don't look at him and say "Just stressed out and not sleeping. It's all fucking with my head. Nothing to worry about." I tell him and pull away this time. I start walking and he walks up behind me and stops me again. Cupping my face he says "Please talk to me." I shake my head and say "I can't." before pulling away and walking the rest of the way through the tunnel. I walk out the other end and the guys are waiting for us. "You good?" Coco asks. "Yeah. Let's just go." I tell him and we get in the truck. I'm in the back between Angel and Coco and I lean against Coco's shoulder and don't say anything the entire ride to my house. I get out and Coco says "I'll be by later." I just nod and head up the sidewalk to my door. Getting inside, I close the door and slide down it, sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little later, Coco is at the scrapyard and gets a phone call from EZ. "What?...Yeah...I'll meet you at the tunnel." he says as he heads to his bike. Meeting EZ on the other end of the tunnel he asks "What happened?" EZ starts telling Coco about the two of them going to pick up this guy and his pregnant wife for someone that's wanting to do business with the club. He tells Coco about them being held hostage and now Angel is being held with him. They head to the campsite and see Adelita. "What's going on?" she asks confused. "Angel's being held hostage. We need your help." EZ says. "What do you want me to do?" she asks. "They said they wanted $100,000 for him and the two people with him." EZ says. "We know you have the money Adelita. Angel needs your help." Coco says. "I'm sorry. I can't risk it. I can't risk being exposed to help you." she tells them and they look at her shocked. "You can't risk it? Do you realize what we risk every fucking day helping you? But you can't risk one fucking time to save my brother?" EZ asks. "Shit." Coco says. "Let's go. I know who can help." Coco says and EZ follows. They get to the truck and head back to the tunnel and EZ asks "Who are you thinking will help?" Coco looks at EZ and says "Zara."

I hear a knock at my door and when I open it I see Coco and EZ standing there. "What's wrong?" I ask, seeing the look on Coco's face as I let them in. "We need your help." EZ tells me. "What?" I ask. "Angel and I went to pick up a couple for this guy that's wanting to do business with the club. Sort of a way to prove we can be trusted." EZ says. "GI Joe dude?" I ask and they both nod. "Okay. What do you need?" I ask. "We got there and there was a man and his crew there holding them hostage. They gave me three hours to get the money they want together or they kill them. Angel too." EZ tells me. "How much?" I ask. "$100,000." EZ says. I walk to the bedroom and get into my safe. I hand them the money and say "Bring him here." They nod and kiss my cheek before heading out the door to get Angel.

A couple of hours later, my front door opens and Coco walks in with EZ and Angel behind him. I run up and wrap my arms around Angel and the tears are falling. "I'm okay Bebita. I'm okay." he says as he hugs me tight and I start to sob harder. "Hey. It's okay. I'm okay." he says and I pull away from him. "Sorry." I say and he cups my face. "Look at me." he says and I look up at him. "I'm not hurt. I'm okay." he tells me and I just nod. He looks at EZ and Coco and asks "Now, where did you get the money from?" Angel asks. "From me." I say. "What?" he asks shocked. He looks at the guys and asks "Why didn't you go to Adelita? She would have helped." Coco looks at him pissed and EZ says "We did. She said she couldn't risk it to help us. To help you." Angel looks at him and says "No. She wouldn't do that." I look at him shocked and finally snap. "Are you fucking serious?" I ask. They all look at me shocked because I never snap like this. "You seriously defending her? She left you to defend yourself. She couldn't be bothered to help you knowing you could die. I fucking helped you. I handed the money over no questions asked to make sure you fucking came home. To make sure you were safe. Goddamnit. Angel, I'm done. Everyone out. Fucking go." I yell and they all start heading for the door. All but Angel. I look at Angel and say "You too. Get out." He looks at me and says "No. We're gonna talk." I don't look at him but don't tell him to leave again either. "Tell me what's going on." he tells me. I laugh sarcastically. "Doesn't matter. Go see Adelita." I tell him and head to my bedroom but he grabs my hand and pulls me back to him and pins me to the wall. Getting in my face he says softly "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you." I push him away and take a deep breath and finally decide to tell him everything.

"Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you. I sit here and listen to you talk about how everyone in your life always chooses your brother over you. But the thing is? I don't. I choose you every fucking time. I put you first above everything else. You think I like watching you and Adelita profess your bullshit love for each other every time we go to the campsite? I can't stand it. I am so goddamn in love with you that all you do is call me and I come running like some fucking lapdog. I didn't even think twice about giving them the money to get you home because it meant you fucking came home. Not your precious Adelita. Me. And I would gladly give it a hundred times over if it meant you fucking come home. I love you so fucking much and I choose you every fucking time but you? You choose her. You always choose her." I say as the tears fall harder to the point that I can't hardly breathe. He cups my face and says "Hey. Breathe Bebita. Breathe for me. Come on. Calm down. That's it. Deep breaths." he says as my breathing calms down. When I finally get calm, I pull away from him. "You love me?" he asks. "Doesn't matter anymore. Just go." I say as I walk away from him and walk into my bedroom, closing the bedroom door. I slide down the door and sob.

A little later, Angel pulls up to the clubhouse and Coco is sitting outside. "She okay?" Coco asks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Angel asks. "Tell you what? That she was in love with you? That she puts you above everything and you make her feel like shit because you let your dick decide who you want?" Coco asks. "What do I do man?" Angel asks. "That's on you Mano. But you better decide soon because she might put you first? But I put her first. She's my familia man and I won't sit back and let her get hurt again." Coco says as he walks off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I am sitting on the couch, staring off into space when my front door opens. Only one person has a key. Coco. He walks over and sits on the couch next to me and pulls me into his side. "You okay?" he asks. "Nope." I say simply. "Talk to me." he says. I sit up and say "Nothing to talk about. I told him how I feel and then told him to leave. I'm done." I tell him. "You still going to the campsite?" he asks. "I'm not letting you guys down. I'll still be there." I tell him. I look at him and see his face. "Shit. Give me a few minutes." I say. Of course we have to go now. Ten minutes later, I walk out of my bedroom and we head out to his car. Getting in the car, we head to pick up Gilly, EZ and Angel. I get out of the car to let them in the back and when Angel goes to get in, he kisses my cheek and says "Morning Bebita." I just nod. I get in the passenger seat and just look out the window.

We get to the tunnel and head through and when we do, Angel is behind me. I feel him put his hand on the small of my back and I remove his hand. "Don't." I say and he just nods. We get through the tunnel and into the truck and Coco is driving, me in the passenger seat and the rest of the boys in the back. We pull up to the campsite and I get out and let the guys out and say "I'll be right here." They nod and head over to Adelita. I see them talking and she goes to kiss him and he pull away from her. I see her look at him confused before nodding. They talk for a few minutes and they all head for the truck. Angel gets in to drive this time so I go to get in the back and Gilly stops me. "You sit up front." I nod and let him in the back. Sitting up front, Angel reaches over and tries to hold my hand but I pull away. "You two okay?" Gilly asks. "Yeah." I say and Angel says "No." at the same time but no one else says anything the rest of the trip back to the tunnel. They head into the tunnel and Angel stops me. "We'll catch up." he says and they nod. "Don't pull away from me. Please?" he asks. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm sorry. I thought about things last night and you're right. You always choose me. I was just too stupid to notice. I'm sorry." he says. "Angel, I can't do this anymore. I love you. Fuck. I love you more than anything but I can't do this." I say motioning between the two of us. "What do you mean?" he asks. "Angel, I'll always choose you. You'll always come first but I can't do whatever this is between us anymore. You love Adelita. You should be with her." I tell him as I walk away. "I don't want her." he tells me. "Yeah." I say and I feel his hand grab mine stopping me. "I don't want her. I thought I did. But when it came down to it, she only loves me when it benefits her. You didn't hesitate to do what was needed to save me. I won't forget that." he tells me. I nod and say "We should go." He nods and we walk through the tunnel.

A little later, we pull up at the clubhouse and head inside. I walk up to the bar and ask for a Jack and coke. The bartender places one in front of me and I say "Keep them coming please." She nods and before I know it, I am four drinks in and just start taking shots. Six shots in, I'm still not saying anything to anyone other than ordering more drinks from the bartender. Taza walks up to Coco and asks "She okay?" Coco shakes his head and says "No. She's not." They look over and see Angel watching me and turning down the sweetbutt that offers her services. "She finally tell him?" Taza asks. "Yeah." Coco says. "Where's he stand?" Taza asks. "Don't know. He's had a thing for this other chick and I think he's starting to see shit for how it really is. Think he's trying to wrap his head around shit just like she is." Coco says and Taza just nods. "Can I get the bottle Lydia?" I ask and she hands it to me. I stumble outside and over to one of the picnic tables to be alone. I've been sitting there a few minutes when one of the hangarounds walks over and takes a seat next to me. "Hey Zara." he says. "Hey." I say. "Look like you're having fun." he says smirking. "Guess so." I slur. "You wanna go have some real fun?" he asks. "No. I'm good." I tell him. He takes my hand and says "Come on. I'll take care of you." he says and I try to pull away. "Let go." I tell him. Before anything else can be said, Angel pulls him away from me and pulls me behind him. "Get the fuck out of here. You touch her again and I'll fucking kill you." he says to the guy and he walks away. Angel turns to me and asks "You okay Bebita?" I shake my head and say "Don't worry about it." before pulling away from him. I go to walk away and lose my balance. Angel catches me and carries me inside and to my dorm. Putting me on the bed, he takes off my shoes and I mumble "Why don't you love me?" He looks at me and sees there are tears falling from my eyes. He lays me down and sits beside me on the bed. "Why do you think I don't?" he asks. "You love her. You'll always choose her." I slur as I start dozing off. He leans down and kisses my temple softly and whispers "This time I choose you." before getting up and walking out of the room to let me sleep off my drunken stupor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Seeing Angel and Coco walk in, I ask Coco "Coco, can you give me a ride home?" He nods and Angel says "I got her." I speak up and say "That's okay. I want Coco to." Angel looks at me hurt and I put my empty coffee cup in the sink and head out the door. "Just give her time man." Coco tells him. He walks out to his bike and I am standing there waiting on him. He gets on his bike and I get on behind him and we take off towards my house. Pulling into the driveway, Coco says "You and him need to talk about this shit." I shake my head. "There's nothing to talk about. He made his choice and now I'm making mine." I tell him before heading inside.

That night, I am sitting on the back deck, drinking a glass of wine when there's a knock on my door. I walk into the house and to the front door and when I open it, Angel is standing there and he looks as lost as I feel. I step aside and let him in and he follows me out to the back deck. I sit in one chair and he sits in the other and for a few minutes neither of us say anything. "Why do you choose me?" he asks. I don't look at him but say "Doesn't matter. Just know I do." I tell him. "Matters to me." he says and I shake my head. "When's the next trip out to the campsite?" I ask trying to change the subject. "Tomorrow. But we need to talk about this." he says. "Nothing to talk about." I say, putting those walls back up. "The other day, the baby was coughing. I got some meds to take to her for him." I tell him and he nods. "We need to talk. Don't shut me out please." He says. I shake my head. "There's nothing we need to talk about. We're good. I just want to go back to the way things were before." I tell him. "I can't do that." he says and I just nod. I get up to walk inside and he stops me. Pulling me to him, he tilts my chin up and asks "Do you still love me?" I close my eyes and the tears start falling again. "Bebita, do you still love me?" he asks again. I nod my head yes. Before I can open my eyes, I feel his lips on mine and I can't help but melt into him. I kiss him back and he deepens the kiss. When we separate, I ask "What are we doing?" He caresses my face and he says "I don't know about you but I'm choosing you for a change." I look at him shocked and try to pull away. "I'm choosing you mi corazon." he whispers before kissing me softly.

He takes my hand and pulls me over to the chair he was sitting in and sits down, pulling me down into his lap. His hand goes to my thigh and his other arm is around me with his hand on my hip. My arms are around his neck and I look into his eyes. "You're really choosing me?" I ask. "Yeah Bebita. You always put me first. It's time I did the same thing." he says. We sit for a while in silence, our foreheads together. After a while, I ask "You want to stay?" He smiles softly and nods his head yes. I lead him into my bedroom and I strip down to my panties and tshirt and he strips down to his wife beater and boxer briefs. He pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest and I doze off listening to him say "Goodnight mi amor."

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to Angel and his arms are around me holding me close to him. I feel him start to stir and he pulls me even closer. He kisses my bare shoulder and I say "We need to get going mi dulce." He turns me over and kisses me softly and says "I know Bebita." We look into each other's eyes but don't say a word. He kisses me one more time before we get out of bed and get dressed and head out to the truck when the guys pull up. We both get in the back seat and Coco looks at me and asks "You good?" I look at Angel and then back at him and say "Working on it." Angel reaches over and laces his fingers with mine before kissing my knuckles and I lay my head against his shoulder.

We pull up to the tunnel and head through, Angel never letting go of my hand and when we get into the other truck, he pulls me close and kisses me softly. We get to the campsite and when we get out, Angel helps me out of the truck and laces his fingers with mine as we walk up. Adelita walks up and sees us holding hands and asks "This how it is now?" He looks at me and then her and asks "That a problem?" She looks at me and then him and says "Can we talk?" He kisses me softly and says "I'll be back Bebita." I nod and he walks over to the side with her and I can still hear what's being said. "Something you want to tell me?" she asks. "I'm with Zara now." he says. "That so. What about us?" she asks. "What about us? I was being held hostage. They were going to kill me and you couldn't risk it to help me. She did. She didn't hesitate. And you know, I realized, no matter what it is, she chooses me every time. Over everything else. She chooses me. I decided it was time to choose her for a change." he tells her and she looks at him shocked "I couldn't risk us being exposed. It would come back on all of us." she says. "Yeah. And she handed over $100,000 grand no questions asked and risked everything too to save me. But she did it. She's loyal to me and it's time I show her the same respect." he tells her. I walk over with the bag and hand it to her. "There's cough meds in there for the baby." I tell her simply. "Thank you." she tells me before looking back at Angel. "We done?" he asks. "Yeah. We're done." she says and I sense it's more than just the conversation.

We head back to the truck and as soon as we're inside, he pulls me close to him and kisses me deeply. "It's about fucking time." Gilly says and we start laughing against each other's lips. I look into his eyes and he says "Te amo Bebita." he says. "Te amo mi dulce." I whisper back to him before putting my head on his shoulder and just enjoy the rest of the ride back to the tunnel. Once we get to the tunnel, we get out of the truck and head into the tunnel. Angel laces his fingers with mine and doesn't let go until we get to the other side. Climbing up the small hill, I get to the top and Coco grabs my hand to help me while EZ grabs Angel's and as soon as we get to the top, Angel pulls me closer. We head to the car and head to the clubhouse.

As soon as we walk into the clubhouse, Angel pulls me to one of the couches and sits down, pulling me into his lap. "Things okay with them I see." Taza says to Coco. "Yeah. He finally got his head out of his ass and chose her." Coco says. "Good. She needs a little happiness for a minute." Taza says and Coco looks at him concerned. "Her real father is out on parole. Released yesterday." Taza says. "Shit. She don't know?" Coco asks and Taza shakes his head no. "We gotta keep her here." Coco says. "I'm getting everyone in templo." Taza says before telling Bishop they need to call Templo. Bishop calls for everyone and Angel stands up to go and kisses me softly. "Stay here okay." he says. "Okay baby." I say as he kisses me one more time before heading into Templo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking into Templo, they all take their seats. "What's going on brother?" Bishop asks Taza. "I need to talk to you all about Zara but first I need to share a little history. She's not my biological daughter. When she was three, I married her mother and adopted her. Her mother had her biological father's rights taken away after she was born because he was abusive and Zara was conceived as a result of a rape. After I adopted her, I went to jail for a bit and when she was seven, her father came back and killed her mother and raped Zara. He went to jail for it and we were told he would never get parole. Well, yesterday, he was released on parole. Zara doesn't know. I haven't told her yet. I need her to stay here because if he finds her, he will kill her. She has to be protected." Taza says. "Anyone else know about all of this?" Hank asks. "I did." Coco says. Coco looks at Angel and sees him looking down at his hands resting on the table and his fists are clenched. "What do we need to do?" Angel asks slowly. "We have to find him. The parole info was emailed to me this morning. He has an address about ten miles from here but it wouldn't surprise me if he knew where she was." Taza says. Angel looks up and says "Then we find this fucker and we cut his fucking heart out." Coco looks at Angel and then Bishop and says "I second that." Taza says "I third." Bishop looks at the rest of the guys and asks "Do I even need to ask?" They all raise their hands in agreement. "Then let's end this fucker." Bishop says before banging the gavel.

The guys walk out of Templo and Angel walks right by me, outside. I look at the door he just left through confused and a little hurt. Coco walks over and says "Me and your dad need to talk to you." I look at him and say "Yeah. Okay." I say as I follow them into Templo. Shutting the door, Taza looks at me and says "I got a call yesterday. Russ was given parole." he tells me and my eyes go wide. "He was released yesterday." I start going into a panic attack and when Coco tries to touch me, I push him away. "Don't. Please." I panic. Next thing I know, Vickie is in front of me and trying to calm me down. Angel walks in and walks over to me and tries to pull me to him and I stop him. "Don't. Just don't." I say before slipping by him and heading to my dorm and locking the door. Sitting on the bed, I sit there in shock. He's out. He's going to find me and he's going to kill me. I'm going to die. No one can help me.

Coco walks up to Angel and says "It ain't on you. She's freaking out man. The things he did to her. He didn't just rape her. He tortured her. She has scars on her back from where he cut her open and watched her bleed while he raped her. Just don't give up on her." Coco says. Angel looks at him and says "I'm not but I gotta get to her. I gotta talk to her." He walks towards my dorm and knocks on the door. "Bebita, it's me. Open up please." he says softly and I don't move. "Please baby. Let me in." he pleads. After a couple of minutes, I open the door and let him in. He doesn't try to touch me. He moves to sit on the bed and I stay standing. "Will you sit with me? I won't touch you unless you want me to. I promise. You're safe mi amor." he says softly. I slowly move over to sit on the bed but sit on the opposite end from him. "I can't do this Angel. He finds me, he's going to kill me. I can't let him find me." I tell him and I start to freak out again. I stand and start pacing and Angel stands up and stands in my pacing path but doesn't touch me. "Bebita, I won't let that happen. None of us will. You're going to stay here while we look for him." he tells me. I look up at him and say "I need you to know something. Just incase." I tell him. "Don't do that." he says. "No. I need to say this. Please Angel." I say and he nods. "If anything happens to me, the code to my safe is your birth date. Inside, is the deed to my house, insurance policies, bank account info. Things like that. Everything goes to you." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "Zara…" He starts. "Let me finish." I say and he nods again. I walk up to him and cup his face. "You need to know that I love you more than anything. I always have. You're the only one that I ever saw spending my life with. You're my other half. You're the one that I wanted my kids to look like. The one that I wanted to grow old with. You're the one that I wanted to be just mine. You've always had me. Always had my heart. I just needed you to know just incase. Okay?" I say. By this time we both have tears in our eyes and he cups my face and says "I love you so fucking much. I won't let him hurt you. I promise baby. I promise." he says and I start to sob. He pulls me into his chest and I look up at him. "Angel?" I ask and he looks down at me. I kiss him softly and then deepen the kiss before pulling him to the bed. "Love me Angel." I whisper against his lips. "Siempre." he whispers before lowering me to the bed and making love to me nice and slow, never breaking the kiss until we find our release, both of us still with tears in our eyes.

After we redress, he walks me out to the main room and I see my dad standing there. I move from Angel and hug him. "I love you daddy." I say. "I love you too little one." I walk back over to Angel and he pulls me as close as he can get me. "We're not going to let anything happen to you Princessa." Bishop says and I just nod. Only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been almost a week since Russ was released from prison and there's been no sign of him. I'm sitting in the office helping out when a delivery guy walks in. "Delivery for Zara Romero." he says. I sign for them and he sits the vase of yellow roses with baby's breath on the desk. I pick up the card and Coco walks in as I start to read it. _Oh how I miss my sweet little girl. I'll see you soon._ It reads. I drop the card and start to have a panic attack. "Get Angel." Coco tells Chucky and he runs out to look get Angel. Coco is in front of me and says "Come on Z. Breathe with me. Match my breaths." he says and tries to get my breathing under control. About the time I stop hyperventilating, Angel and my dad walk into the office. "What happened baby?" Angel asks as he pulls me to him. My dad picks up the card and reads it. "Goddamnit." he says and hands it to Angel. He reads it and pulls me closer. "That fucker is mine." he seethes. Tilting my head up to look at him, he whispers "I won't let him get to you. I promise bebita. I won't let him touch you." he says. I pull away from him and look at the three most important men in my life and say "He's not going to stop until he has me. I can't handle this anymore." before walking out of the office and Angel follows me. Grabbing my arm gently, he asks "Where are you going?" I pull my arm from his hand and say "Don't worry about it." I lean up and kiss him softly before saying "Te amo siempre mi amor." before walking away towards the clubhouse. I walk inside and go into my dorm and lock the door. I hear the door knob turning and then knocking. "Bebita,let me in. Please baby. Let me in." I hear Angel say. I climb out the window and sneak out of the yard in search for my birth father.

I walk for about an hour, and sit on a bench in the park. I'm not there long before Taza sits down beside me. "What are you going Mija?" he asks. "I need you to trust me Papi." I say. "You're not turning yourself over to him." he tells me. "Papi just let me do this. Please." I tell him. "So that's it? You're just going to leave me? Coco? Angel? You fought so hard to get Angel and now that you and him are finally together, you're going to leave him to mourne you? You know he'll kill you." Taza says. "And Angel will just move on to the next piece of pussy that flaunts it in front of him." I say. "That's bull shit and you know it. He fucking loves you. Come back to the clubhouse Novio. Please." he pleads. "And what? Wait on him to come after me? He knew I was at the scrapyard. He knows where I am." I tell him. "We have a plan Mija." he tells me. "One where I don't die?" I ask. "Yeah Novio. Padrino and his men are coming down to help. We'll have plenty of help taking him down. He won't get to you." he tells me. I look up at the man that has been my father my entire life and nod. I walk to his bike and we head back to the clubhouse.

When we pull back up at the clubhouse, I get off the bike and as soon as I take off my helmet, I look up and see Angel looking at me, pissed. He walks away and I watch him walk over to one of the picnic tables by the fighting cage. Sitting on one of the benches, he puts his head in his hands. I walk over but don't sit down. "I'm sorry." I say. He doesn't say anything. He just holds out his hand and I put mine in it. Pulling me to stand between his legs, he wraps his arms around my waist and puts his forehead against my stomach. I run my fingers through the back of his hair and lean down to kiss the top of his head. "I'm sorry mi dulce." I whisper as the tears start to fall again. He looks up at me and says "I don't want to lose you." as he pulls me down into his lap. "I don't want to lose you either Angel but if I don't turn myself over to him, he's going to get me and he'll kill me. I can't live being scared all the time." I tell him. He nuzzles his nose against my neck and whispers "You won't have to. Bebita, I just got you. I won't lose you." he tells me. I tilt his head to look at me and kiss him softly. "Don't leave me again Zara. Please." he says. "I won't baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." I sob and he holds me closer.

After a while, we're still sitting there holding each other and my dad and Coco walk up. "We found him." my dad says. I look at him shocked and then start to panic. Angel cups my face and says "Hey. I'm here baby. I got you." I bury my face in his neck and he just holds me. "Where is he?" Angel asks. "Tied to the pew." Coco says. "We'll give you a minute." my dad says and they walk over to the rest of the guys. I look at Angel and he kisses me deeply. "I love you so much Bebita. Siempre." he says. "Te amo mi dulce. So much." I tell him. I look into Angel's eyes and say "I want to be there." He shakes his head and I say "Angel, he tortured me. He tried to break me. He did break me. You put me back together. You're the glue that's fixing me but baby, I need to be there. I need to say my peace and find my closure." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute and he says "The first second I think you can't handle it, EZ takes you outside and you don't fight me on it." I kiss him and say "Understood."

We pull up to the warehouse and walk inside. Seeing Russ tied to the pew, his head is down and his eyes are closed. "Wake up you piece of shit." my dad says as he smacks him in the back of the head. Russ wakes up and looks around, seeing his surroundings. He tenses when he sees my dad. "That's right. You remember me. You hurt my kid. You think you're going to come back and hurt my kid." he tells Russ. "But someone wants to say hola." I step forward and say "Hola Russ." He looks at me and smirks. "What were you going to do when you found me?" I ask. "I was going to see if that pussy was still tight." he says and Angel steps forward and pulls me close. "Go stand by your dad Bebita." he tells me. Kissing him softly, I walk over to my dad. Angel walks up to Russ and says "You see that beautiful woman? That's _my_ beautiful woman. That's the woman that has put me before everything else. The woman that has proven to me how strong she is. The woman that I'm going to marry and that will be the mother of my kids. You will never touch her again. I want you to look at her because it will be the last time you ever see my wife again." Angel says before pulling out his gun and unloading the clip in his chest.

Angel walks over to me and crashes his lips with mine and when we separate, there are tears in my eyes. "You're mine baby. No one will ever hurt you again Bebita." I look at him and say "You called me your wife." He kisses me softly and says "You told me that I was your glue. You're mine." he tells me. I cup his face and say "Take me home mi dulce." He looks at Bishop and he nods his okay for us to go. Walking by Taza and Coco, I hug them and none of us say anything. We don't need to. We walk into my house and Angel carries me into the bedroom and as soon as he puts me on the bed, he enters me. Making love to me nice and slow and when we reach our release he whispers "Tomorrow mi esposa." I look at him and smile softly and say "Tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, my dad and Coco knock on the door. Angel lets them in and we head out to the courthouse. When we walk up, EZ and Filipe walk up to us and I can't be happier to have my family with us. We head inside and thirty minutes later, we are husband and wife. Walking out of the courthouse, my dad says "I'll let Bishop know you won't be in today." Filipe hugs us both and I thank him for everything. During the ceremony, when they justice asked if we had rings, we said no but Filipe handed us a man's wedding band and a woman's wedding set. They belonged to Filipe and Angel's mother.

Angel and I head home to spend the rest of the day in bed as husband and wife. The next morning, we get up and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I walk over to my dad and hug him. He holds me a little closer and then I hug Coco. "How was your night?" Coco asks smirking. I smack his chest and laugh before saying "Absolutely perfect." Angel walks up and puts his arms around me from behind and kisses my neck and I snuggle into him. "Good to see you two happy. But why were you unavailable yesterday?" Bishop asks as he walks up. "Because we were enjoying our wedding night." I say and he looks at us with a big smile and says "Congrats you two." before telling the bartender to start pouring shots. "Get over here guys. We gotta celebrate." They all walk up and he holds up his shot glass and everyone is looking at us confused and Bishop says "May your marriage be filled with love and little ones. Congrats you two." before taking his shot and we all take ours. Everyone starts to congratulate us and we spend the rest of the night celebrating.

We crash at the clubhouse that night and when we make it to the dorm, as soon as we get in the bed, he hovers over me and we start to shed clothes for him to claim me over and over again before the sun starts shining in through the windows. A little later, I wake up in bed alone. Walking into the main room, I walk to the bar and Chucky puts a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thanks Chucky." I say. "Absolutamente." he says and I smile. "They are in templo." He tells me and I nod. A few minutes later, they walk out of templo and Angel comes straight for me. "Morning baby." he says. "Morning novio." I say before he kisses me softly. "Hang here today. Got some things to handle for the club." he tells me. "Okay." I say and look at him concerned. "I'll explain when we get back." he says and I nod. Kissing me one more time, he heads out the door.

A little while later they come back and Angel walks right up to me and I see him scratched up and see a little girl behind him. "Angel?" I ask. "Come with me." he says and tells the little girl. "Stay with EZ. I'll be right back." he tells he and she just nods and looks down. Angel takes me to the dorm and says "You remember when we went to Adelita's camp?" he asks and I nod. "There was one little girl there. Mouse. She stayed close to Adelita. We raided her camp and Galindo helped. Got his son back safe and we took them out." he tells me. "What?" I ask. "She's gone. The entire camp is. But you always seemed to favor Mouse so I told them that we were saving her." he tells me. I back away from him. "They're dead?" I ask and he nods. "So, what now?" I ask. "Galindo is having his lawyer draw up adoption papers for Mouse. We're adopting her. That is, if you want to." he says. I crash my lips with his and say "I do baby." I say and then my eyes go wide. "Oh my God. We have a kid." I say shocked as it sets in. "Yeah baby. Now, our daughter is waiting in the main room for us." he tells me. I run past him and into the main room. As soon as I see Mouse, she runs to me and I hug her close. "We got you little one." I whisper. I cup her face and say "Mami and Papi got you. Okay?" I ask and she nods and snuggles close to me. I look up and see the other guys looking at us and smiling wide.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A little later, I look at Angel and say "We need to get her some clothes and stuff." He smiles and says "We sign the adoption papers tomorrow and Vickie is on her way here with some things for Mouse." he tells me. I can't help but smile. I look at Mouse, who doesn't go far from me, and say "Mija, when we go to sign the papers, if you want you can pick a new name or would you like to keep Mouse?" I ask. "Mouse por favor." she says. "Mouse Reyes it is Mija." I say and she hugs me. I kiss the top of her head and look at Angel and say "Thank you." He kisses me softly and says "I knew you would want her safe." I sit on one of the couches and she lays down with her head in my lap and I run my fingers through her hair and watch as she dozes off. Once she's sleeping, Angel picks her up to carry her to the dorm. "Shhh Mija. Papi's got you." he whispers and she snuggles into him. We tuck her in and slip back out to the main room. About the time we make it to the main room, I stop him. Pulling him to me, I kiss him deeply and whisper against his lips "Te amo mi rey." He smiles and says "Te amo mi reina. You and our little girl."

We walk into the main room and my dad walks over to me. "You look happy." he says. "I am. Russ is gone. Angel and I are married and we have a little girl and I...just...I'm so fucking happy Papi." I say. "We can tell." he says and I look at my family and say "Thank you. All of you for everything." and they all nod. Vickie walks into the clubhouse with four bags of clothes. I walk over to her and hug her as Angel and EZ take the bags from her. "Thank you Vickie." I say. "You're welcome. Now, where is the sweet girl?" she asks. "Sleeping but come on. You can see her a minute." We sneak into her room and Vickie covers her mouth before whispering. "She's beautiful Zara." We slip out of the room and I say "We sign adoption papers tomorrow. We asked her if she wanted a new name or to still be called Mouse and she wants to be Mouse so we are keeping her name." I tell her as we walk back out to the main room. She walks over to my dad and he puts his arm around her. "Something you want to tell me?" I ask. "She's my Old Lady." he says. "About damn time." I tell them and they start laughing. "So, does this make you my stepmom?" I ask. "Guess so. And her abuela." she tells me. "Couldn't ask for better." I tell her before snuggling back into Angel's arms.

Angel and I head to bed and just have dozed off when there's a knock on the door. Angel gets up and answers it and Mouse is standing there half asleep. Angel pulls her inside and asks "What's wrong Princessa?" She wraps her arms around him and says "Bad dream Papi." He picks her up and carries her to bed and says "You can sleep with me and Mami." She gets into bed with us and snuggles up to me and I just hold her. Angel gets into bed and wraps his arms around both of us. Kissing me good night and then kissing the top of her head he says "Te amo mi ama." I say "Te amo, mi amor." and we hear Mouse say "Te amo Papi." before we all drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I'm in bed alone. I walk out to the main room and see Angel and Mouse sitting at a table eating breakfast and I see him kiss the top of her head. I walk over and kiss the top of her head and then kiss Angel and say "Good morning." Mouse looks at me and smiling and says "Good morning Mami." Angel looks at me and says "We meet Galindo at noon with the lawyer." I smile and say "Perfect." I look at Mouse and see her smiling up at me and Angel. She will officially be our little girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At noon, we walk into Galindo's office and his lawyer is there waiting on us. "I have the papers that Mr Galindo asked for." he tells us. I look at Miguel and say "Thank you for this." He smiles softly and says "It's the least I can do." We sign the papers and he tells us that he will have a judge sign off on it before the end of the day and she is officially our daughter. We thank Miguel again and head home.

Walking into the house, we get Mouse set up in her room and I move to the kitchen to cook dinner. I feel a set of arms wrap around me and I lean back into him. I turn my face to look at him and he kisses me softly. "Te amo Mami." he says. "Te amo Papi." I say back. All of a sudden there's a knock on the door. Angel opens the door and EZ and Coco walk in. They hug and Mouse yells "Tio and Padrino." before she hugs both of them. Coco walks into the kitchen and kisses my cheek and says "She seems to be doing better." I smile and say "She is. She's such a good kid Coco." I tell him.

After we eat, I see Mouse bring her bean bag chair into the living room and Angel puts on a movie. I move to the couch and snuggle up to him while Coco and EZ take the other end of the couch and the recliner. While the movie is playing, all I can do is watch Mouse. "You okay Mami?" Angel whispers in my ear. I look at him and whisper "Just watching her. I still can't believe she's our daughter." He pulls me closer and says "Yeah Bebita. She is." I lay my head on his chest and just watch our daughter. I hear her start to laugh and I smile and wipe a tear that falls. Angel pulls me closer and Mouse looks back at me and her smile falls. "You okay Mami?" she asks. "Yeah baby. I'm just really happy." I say and she gets up and walks over to me and says "I'm happy too Mami." before hugging me. We go back to the movie and she ends up falling asleep. Angel picks her up and carries her to bed and tucks her in.

After she's in bed, we all head out to the back deck and sit to talk. "You look really happy Zara." Coco says. "I am. All I wanted was to be with Angel and have a family with him. I never actually thought it would happen but here I am, married to Angel and we have a child." I say. "How's Letti doing?" I ask him. "She's good. Seems to be settling in okay." he says and I smile. I look at the guys and ask "What are we going to do with all this spare time that we have now?" I ask. "Cookouts?" Angel asks and I look at him. "Is food all you think about?" I ask laughing. "Nope. Sometimes I think about sex." he says and we all laugh. "You're a goof." I say. "But you love me." he says. "That I do mi dulce." I say.

When we all head to bed, Coco in the recliner, EZ on the couch, Angel in the bed with me, I snuggle into Angel's chest and he just holds me. We had just started to doze off when we hear Mouse crying. Jumping up, we run to her room and she's still sleeping. We run to her side, Coco and EZ at the door and Angel shakes her awake. "Wake up bebita." he says and she wraps her arms around him. "Papi." she cries. "I got you baby. Papi's here." he says as he rubs her back and she starts to calm down. "What were you dreaming about baby?" I ask. She doesn't say anything. "Guys, give us a minute?" I ask. Coco and EZ head to the living room and close the door. "What was it about baby?" Angel asks. She snuggles into Angel and asks "Why was she mean to me?" I look at her and Angel asks "Who bebita?" She looks away and says "Adelita." Angel holds her closer and says "I don't know bebita but no one will ever hurt you again. Me and Mami will make sure of it and you have an entire club of uncles and your Padrino that will make sure of it." he tells her and she says "Te amo Mami, Papi." I smile and say "We love you too baby." before we lay down with her until she falls back to sleep. After she gets to sleep, we head back to the bedroom and get into bed. I look at Angel and say "She better be glad she's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***One year later***

"Push, Zara. One more push." the doctor says. I bear down one more time and push before hearing the little cries of our son, Noah Felipe Reyes. Angel kisses me softly while Angel walks with the nurse to the side to make sure our son is okay. I lift my head to see as Angel walks over with our new son in his arms. Handing him to me, the tears start to fall. "He's perfect Angel." I say. "He is mi reina." he says before kissing me softly. A few minutes later, Felipe, EZ, my dad, Vickie and Mouse all walk into the room. Angel and I decided to not tell anyone what we were having or the name until he was born. "So?" Felipe asks. "We'd like you all to meet Noah Felipe Reyes." Angel says and they all smile. Mouse is the first one to the bed. I move Noah for her to see and she kisses him softly and says "He's cute Mami." before hugging me tight. "That he is Bebita. That he is." I see her looking down at him and she just smiles. We talked to her when we found out we were pregnant and made sure she understood that she was still as much our child as the baby was. She was at every appointment with me and was the only one other than Angel and myself that knew the name or the gender of the baby.

A few days later, we are home and the rest of the club comes by. I see Bishop holding Noah and he says "You did good Princessa. Looks just like you." he tells me. "Wait until he smiles." I say. He smiled a little and says "I'll be damned. There's little Angel." After a while they all leave and it's just the four of us sitting at home. Noah is in his swing and Mouse is staying close. Angel sits on the floor next to her and asks "What are you thinking Bebita?" She looks at him and says "I just want to make sure he's okay." Angel kisses the top of her head and says "You're an amazing big sister already." I sit on the couch and just watch my husband and our kids together and can't believe that I have my family. I never thought that I would be with Angel, much less married to him and never thought I would have a child but here I am, married to Angel and have Mouse and Noah. I honestly don't think I have ever felt this complete.


End file.
